


awkward parties.

by castawaypitch



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward befriending, Established Relationship, Fancy and awkward family parties, M/M, Post-Canon, Simon is alone with Dev and Niall at a Grimm party, a lot of tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 22: Unlikely friends.Simon realizes that Dev and Niall aren't bad guys, things just were awkward between them.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	awkward parties.

"Baz, do we really have to go?"

He looks at himself one last time in the mirror, adjusting his tie. Meanwhile, I'm still lying on his bed, only wearing a towel tied around my waist. I should’ve got into the blue suit he left for me ten minutes ago.

"I've promised Mordelia, darling." He gives me one of those looks he uses to convince me, and has added the pet name to ensure his win.

"But I don't know anyone there but you and your family. Won't it be, awkward?"

Baz approaches me, leaving a kiss on my forehead.

"That kind of party are  _ always _ awkward, but we'll find something to do."

Going to his parents' house during Christmas, and enduring the tension created by Malcolm Grimm is a bearable thing. Going to a party, full of posh and rich people, is something completely different. 

“I’ll go, only if you let your hair loose.” He rolls eyes at me and nods, and then kisses me quickly.

I stop overthinking it and finally get dressed. I'm not used to wearing clothes like this, and I'm surprised that Baz has chosen something discreet for me, considering how extravagant he dresses. But I'm too much in love with this man, and I would do anything he asked.

As soon as we arrive to Hampshire and get out of the car, I hold on to his hand like my life depends on it. We have been together in public before, but never among people we know (that  _ he  _ knows).

_ It's okay, it's all right. _

Baz looks straight —clearly, only in posture— and serious, but I know him too well, and I notice the slight nibble on his lower lip, something he only does when he's nervous. At my part, I try to look impassive, letting everyone know how proud I am to enter hanging on Baz's arm.

People look at us as we pass by, but they have the decency not to gossip in our presence. It takes me an enormous effort not to roll my eyes, or stop and kiss my boyfriend in front of everyone, whatever it takes to make them look away from us.

As soon as we see Mordelia running towards us, we finally breathe again. She's grown quite a bit since last Christmas, so much so that she's now reaching my shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Mordy." I hug her, before Baz does the same and gives her a little box, with a bracelet that Penny helped us choose as a present.

That’s when I see Dev and Niall coming towards us too.

Mordelia greets them with hugs, getting a gift bag from her cousin. 

They both greet Baz with a hug, and when it comes to me, we hardly hold our hands, awkwardly.

We talk a little, the typical talk about how we’ve been, asking Mordelia about school, that sort of things. Until she leaves, going to meet someone else, and the tension is back.

I mean, it results weird seeing your friend dating the boy he said to hate for years, isn’t it? Considering how mean I used to be to them because of Baz, years ago, I can’t look properly at them.

A waiter pass by, offering us glasses. I take one, more for the need to get a distraction, than the wanting of drinking alcohol. I sip a little of it, discovering it’s wine. The three boys by my side take one too.

That’s when Malcom Grimm appears, just nodding at us, and calling his son. “Baz, I need you for a few minutes.” 

I want to go with him, but I know I probably shouldn’t. He squeezes my hand, before whispering “I’ll be back with you soon.”

Which leaves me alone with Dev and Niall, nothing more, nothing less.

And, how foolish of me, I notice they’ve been holding hands all this time. To be honest, I never saw it coming.

But well, it also took me years to realize my true feelings for Baz, so I can’t be blamed.

“I didn’t know you were together.” 

Niall looks at me, nodding.

“Yeah, we’ve been for a while, now. A few months more than you and Baz.”

I drink from my glass again, nodding in surprise. Wine is not one of my favourite drinks, but I still drink it.

“It’s been hard for you?” I’m surprised to hear Dev talking to me, so it takes me two seconds to answer.

“Yeah, sometimes. But somehow we’ve managed to make things work, and we’re good now.”

“The hardest part for us were Dev’s parents. I’m very lucky his dad has let me alive.”

I can’t help but laugh, because I’ve been there too. 

“Oh, god, probably that’s a Grimm thing or something, because Baz’ dad still scares me.”

They both laugh with me.

Break the tension in between feels weird, but we start to take it easy. Happens that Dev is a dramatic too, but we all agree that not as much as Baz. And Dev says that Niall is a huge mess a big part of the time, just like me.

Baz takes a long time to come back, but I’m comfortable with his friends now, I don’t feel awkward anymore.

The older people in the room look annoyed at us when we burst in laugh, but that doesn’t matter.

How is it possible that I’ve never talked with these guys before? They’re nice people, in their own way. Maybe if things were different years back…

Baz comes back, after one more glass of wine we’ve shared, laughing of the memories of Watford. He looks confused, but can’t hide a small smile.

“Come here, love. Dev is telling me about you used to talk them about me in seventh year.”

He blushes, making me kiss his cheek.

At the end of the night, and a few more glasses of wine later, the four of us end up sitting and laughing in one of the couches at the back of the room.


End file.
